Say Yes
by LSA Smith
Summary: "I pray for this happy day" / "This song , that you used to sing with me" / Aku adalah Ji hoon , dan aku akan menikahi orang yang tidak mencintaiku / [SVT YAOI FF] One shot / CoupsHan with Jihoon POV /


_**You say , You say**_

 _ **This song , that you used to sing with me**_

 _ **When you're alone at night I stay**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I'm always waiting for you like this**_

 _ **Tell me , Just stay**_

 _ **Will you say yes ?**_

* * *

 _Seventeen - CoupsHan FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Choi Seung Cheol ( SCoups)_

 _Yoon Jung Han_

 _Lee Ji Hoon (Woozi)_

 _And Other_

 _Pair :_ _ **CoupsHan with Jihoon POV**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos. plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Angst**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot (or ... Drabble ? ?)_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"OTP kesayangan juga ~ tapi saya nggak tahu kenapa bikin ini jadi angst T.T ~_ _ **Happy reading**_ _~"_

 _ **P.S**_ _: LSA yakin kalian semua tahu lagunya :3_

* * *

 **Say Yes**

Namaku Ji Hoon, Lee Ji Hoon

Putra bungsu dari Pemilik M&S Entertaintment

Aku baru saja bertunangan dan akan menikah 2 bulan lagi

Aku tidak tahu harus sedih atau bahagia

Perjodohan ini tidak umum , baik bagi ku maupun masyarakat

Meski aku berdarah murni Korea, tapi aku besar di Amerika, dan aku tahu jika hubungan sesama jenis cukup tabu dinegara timur ini.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun

Ya ...

Awalnya aku memang berpikir seperti itu , namun ...

Terus-terusan melihat tunangan (dan calon _suami_ ku) seperti _ini_ ... aku tidak tahan ...

Namanya Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol

Putra sulung G Corp.

Sudah jelas jika semua perjodohan ini hanya akal-akal an untuk menambah pundi uang, namun aku tidak tahu jika bisa sesakit ini

Semua bermula pada awal Musim semi tahun ini

Dimana aku melihat sisi lain Seungcheol

.

.

.

Aku membeku melihatnya terkulai didekat Grand Piano di ruang khusus sebelah kamar nya. Langkahku mendekat tertahan oleh suara tangis tertahan ,

Ya ...

Seungcheol menangis

Seungcheol yang selama ini selalu tertawa dan jahil itu menangis

"J-Junghan~"

Nama itu

Nama yang sering ia sebut dalam setiap tidurnya

Nama yang selalu membuatku berpikir 'apa-ada-orang-lain-yang-tersakiti-karena-perjodohan-ini-'

Aku memutuskan untuk menahan diri disisi pintu, niat awalku adalah untuk memanggil Seungcheol dan mengajaknya tidur karena sudah lewat tengah malam. Besok kami harus datang melihat tempat yang akan digunakan untuk melangsungkan resepsi, jadi mau tak mau kami harus istirahat hari ini

Aku berjongkok menekuk lutut, memfokuskan sepasang irisku pada tubuh ringkih Seungcheol yang menempel di dinding, berusaha keras menahan suara tangisnya agar tak pecah

"Junghan ~ junghan ~"

Aku menelan ludah sulit, mendengarnya memanggil nama itu berkali-kali membuat mataku ikut memanas juga

Sesakit apa perasaan nya ?

Sesuka apa dia pada orang bernama Junghan itu ?

.

.

.

Badanku berdiri kaku didepan pemuda ini.

Pemuda berparas cantik , surainya panjang sebahu , berwarna kecoklatan. Matanya bersinar cerah dan ramah, senyumnya manis dan suara tertawa nya indah

Yang membuatku merasa shock adalah saat ia menjabat tanganku dan mengenalkan dirinya,

"Perkenalkan aku Yoon Junghan , Pemilik Wedding Organizier yang Ibu anda sewa"

Takdir … apa kau sedang mempermainkan aku dan Seungcheol ?

.

.

.

Selain menjadi pemilik WO, nyatanya Junghan juga seorang Designer baju dan karena predikat keduanya inilah ia diharuskan sering bertemu denganku dan juga … seungcheol

Aku terus mencoba realistis didetik pertama setelah mendengar Junghan memperkenalkan dirinya,

Tidak hanya ada satu Junghan didunia ini …

Namun , semakin kesini .. semakin aku merasa Junghan yang ini adalah Junghan yang selalu menghantui malam-malam Seungcheol

Terlihat dari bagaimana ekspresi Seungcheol saat aku mengenalkan Junghan padanya , atau bagaimana gesture putus asanya saat Junghan mulai mengukur badannya untuk bahan jas pernikahan kami.

Sore ini , seperti biasa aku punya agenda untuk bertemu dengan Junghan.

Kini aku memintanya untuk datang kerumah, kebetulan Seungcheol juga sedang keluar dengan sahabat Kuliahnya. Jadi aku tak perlu takut dia akan depresi lagi.

Tubuh langsing Junghan duduk dengan elegant disofa ruang tengah, matanya terpaku pada Grand piano disana. Piano itu milik Seungcheol… piano yang sering Seungcheol mainkan saat merasa depresi akan Junghan

Dengan gerakan pelan, Junghan mendekati alat music itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari pintu dapur dimana aku berdiri sekarang. Aku memutuskan diam dan melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan

 **Ding ~**

" _You say ~ You say ~ geudaewa naega hamkke bureogon haetdeon i norae … honjain bamimyeon i stay_ ~"

Lagu itu …

Lagu yang sama dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan seungcheol disela tangisannya

.

.

.

" _Can you say ~ bonael suga eobneun nande… sueobsi bulleodo daedab eobneun mellodiman…_ "

Aku terbangun lagi malam itu … malam dimana keesokannya perikahan serta resepsi ku dan Seuncheol diadakan. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak …

Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan ?

Sudah hampir 3 minggu berlalu sejak aku mendengar Junghan menyanyikan lagu itu, dan setelah itu aku hampir tak pernah lagi menengar Seungcheol menangis …

Tapi malam ini dia kembali menangis …

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan melihatnya terlukai seperti biasa diatas piano nya. Suara lirihnya saja bisa terdengar sampai kekamar kami … sepertinya malam ini angin ingin membiarkan suara perih Seungcheol mencapai setiap sudut rumah.

Aku menatap jam dinding, lalu berjalan pelan mendekatinya,

"Seungcheol, kau harus istirahat…"

Dan jawaban yang kuterima adalah pelukan dan sebuah permintaan maaf yang mengiris perasaan

"Maaf jihoon-ah , maaf ~ maaf ~ aku tidak bisa melepaskannya ~ maaf ~"

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum saat Junghan memasuki ruangan dimana aku bersiap untuk acara sacral hari ini. Ia terlihat membawa sebuah jas putih ditangannya,

"Jihoonie, kajja pakai jas mu"

Ia membantuku seolah kami teman lama dan tak memiliki masalah

Seakan ia tak mengenal siapa mempelaiku hari ini

Disela-sela acara bersiap itu , aku masih bisa mendengarnya bersenandung kecil,

" _You say ~ You say ~ geudaewa naega hamkke bureogon haetdeon i norae haengbokhaetdon geu nareul i pray ~ ~"_

Ia menarikku pelan ke depan kaca besar , tanpa kata memintaku melihat penampilan ku sendiri , aku mengangguk

Suara senandung nya masih terdengar , " _saranghae saranghae ~ eonjena ireohge neoreul gidarigo isseo ~"_

Tanpa sadar aku ikut meneruskannya , " _Malhaejwo naege Just stay ~ ~_ "

Dan aku bisa melihat Junghan menatapku dengan raut seakan 'kau-juga-tahu-lagu-itu-?'

.

.

.

Sialan !

Sialan !

Aku menyumpahi dalam hati Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang terancam batal menghadiri acaraku.

Bukan karena apa … masalahnya Wonwoo sudah terdaftar menjadi pengiringku. Dia yang akan membawakan nampan berisi cincin yang akan mengikatku hari ini.

Aku mondar-mandir uring-uringan. Selain fakta diatas , ada satu hal yang kutakutkan.

Jika Wonwoo batal datang , mungkin saja—

"Junghanie ~ bagaimana jika kau yang menggantikan Wonwoo untuk membawa cincinnya ?"

Suara Ibuku sukses membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi berbincang seolah 'hari-ini-adalah-yang-ku-nantikan-seumur-hidup' dengan Jisoo didekat deretan karangan bunga Baby breath berjengit dan mendekat kearah ku , Junghan dan Ibu.

"Bu !" pekikku panik

Membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Junghan dan Seungcheol sudah cukup membuat perutku serasa terpelintir dan kepala ku pening

"Kenapa Jihoonie ? Junghan sudah seperti keluarga sendiri kan ? lagipula , kalian juga cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini ~ Ah ! Cheol , bagaimana pendapatmu jika Junghan menggantikan Wonwoo ?"

Aku menatap Seungcheol yang juga menatapku , aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya …

Hanya saja … itu terasa lebih putus asa dan … sakit

.

.

.

Takdir … sungguh … kenapa kau membuat jalan hidup seseorang dibelakang ku dan seseorang yang menunggu didepan altar sana semenyakitkan ini ?

Kakiku terasa berat hingga beberapa kali kurasa Junghan sedikit mendorongku agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Saat aku sudah berada didepan pendeta bersama Seungcheol aku merasa Junghan yang berdiri dibelakangku juga mengikuti ke khitmad an acara. Saat aku melirik kebelakang , kulihat dia tersenyum , meski matanya terlihat lebih bening dari biasanya

Seunggcheol mengucapkan janjinya, dan kini giliranku …

Apa aku harus membiarkan semua ini terjadi seperti ini ?

Apa aku har—

Aku melihat tatapan Seungcheol , lalu melirik Junghan

Tatapan yang sama

Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa …

 _Kami baik-baik saja , tolong jangan mengecewakan semua orang_

Dengan suara bergetar—aku bersumpah mendengar adik sepupu ku Chan berceletuk jika aku terlihat nervous—aku berucap janji yang sama

Pendeta mengintruksikan Seungcheol untuk memasangkan cincin pernikahan kami, aku bisa melihat bagaimana tangannya bergetar saat irisnya bertubrukan dengan Junghan dalam waktu sepersekian detik

Cincin sudah terpasang dan Seungcheol menyegelnya dengan satu kecupan dijemari dan dahiku

Senyuman Junghan masih bertahan , hanya saja kini ditambah aliran bening dari sudut-sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Acara resepsi dimulai dan sejak acara pemberkatan tadi aku tak melihat Junghan. Jisoo bilang sempat melihatnya di sisi taman mempersiapkan tempat respsi—yang bertema pesta kebun—namun saat aku berlari mencarinya ia tak ada disana dan seorang pegawainya bilang dia ganti baju. Tapi saat kucari ke gedung , ia juga tak ada ...

Rasa khawatirku rasa-rasanya sama dengan Seungcheol ia terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke semua sisi taman. Aku menyentuh lengannya saat melihat Junghan datang dengan sebuah Grand Piano milik Seungcheol

Ayahku mendekati kami dan bilang ia sengaja meminta WO membawanya untuk acara hari ini, aku dan Seungcheol hanya tersenyum, sejenak sebelum kami kembali terdiam saat Ibu ku memekik,

"Junghanie ~ coba nyanyikan sedikit lagu ~ ~" rengekannya terdengar menyebalkan

Tubuh Junghan yang terbalut sebuah celana jeans putih , kemeja putih dan blazer pink lembut itu tampak membeku sesaat,

"Eum, maaf … tapi suaraku tidak terla—" Ibuku berhambur ke pemuda itu dan kembali merengek bak Chan yang melihat DVD MJ favouritenya.

Aku mencoba mendekat dan menenangkannya, "Bu , jangan paksa Junghan terus seharian ini ~ dia punya tug—"

"Seungcheol ~ ~ seungcheol ~ kau juga ingin dengar Junghan menyanyi kan ? ya ya ya ?"

Sialan ! aku diabaikan...

Aku merasa Seungcheol mendekat , "Eum , Junghan-ssi … apa kau tahu lagu … Say Yes ?"

Dan aku bersumpah ingin menangis sekarang …

Junghan mendudukan dirinya didepan tuts-tuts monochrome itu , ia menghela nafas panjang

"Jangan grogi … aku akan bernyanyi bersama mu … ini lagu kesukaanku ~" Seungcheol berucap dengan nada biasa . Bahkan kudengar ibuku memekik senang karena akhirnya bisa mendengar Seungcheol menyanyi …

Andai saja kau tahu bu … bagaimana sakitnya lagu ini ….

Jemari Junghan menekan tuts ,

" _Niga bogo sipeoseo … neomu bogo sipeoseo … andweneun jul almyeonseo , siganeul doedolliryeo hae ~_ "

Sungcheol menarik nafas, suaranya terdengar tenang ,

" _Banghan kyeone gidaeeo , neoreul bulreobojiman ~ Say yes ~ ~ Ithyeojin ni moksoriman_ —"

" _Oh neomu yeppeoseo neomu neomu gowaseo buseojil geot gatadeon geu chueokdeureul ganjikhago itdamyeon_ ~"

Junghan tersenyum pedih mendengar Seungcheol menyanyikan itu , namun ia tetap melanjutkan …

" _You say ~ You say ~ geudaewa naega hamkke bureogon haetdeon i norae … honjain bamimyeon i stay_ ~"

Suara Junghan menggema lembut , Seungcheol tersenyum … seakan sebuah kenangan manis terputar diingatannya

" _saranghae saranghae ~ eonjena ireohge neoreul gidarigo isseo ~ Malhaejwo naege Just stay ~"_

Aku bersuara , " _Geudaeyo ~ say .. yes ~_ "

Dan Seungcheol langsung menangis sembari memelukku ,

Tak lupa bisikan berisi permintaan maaf yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya …

"Maaf Jihoon-ah ~ aku … masih menyayanginya"

.

.

.

— **FIN—**

 **/bow/ Maaf jika saya menodai couple fluffy ini dengan Angst yang nggak berasa**


End file.
